


My favorite

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Jon contemplating how lucky he is to be able to call Arya his.





	My favorite

Arya Stark was many things to Jon Snow.  
His best friend, confident, and above all else most important person in the world.   
Since the tragic day that his Mother passed away when he was only eight and the Starks graciously took him in Arya has been the constant in Jon’s life. Sometimes he joked to himself when he got down that the world took away one wonderful woman and gave him another.   
Jon remembers Arya rushing to the door to hug him. She knocked him over as she dried his tears telling him that no matter what they’d stick together. And, Arya he learned quickly always meant what she said. Just ask Sansa who ended up with her entire bedroom outside after an unfortunate disagreement with the wild woman.  
Jon laughed to himself as the memory of Arya dodging Sansa’s attempts to grab her with the ease of a dancer… or assassin. Sitting on the couch in their townhome Jon looked towards Ghost and Nymera who stared at him quizzically before falling back to sleep. Jon smiled at their wolf dogs, each seemingly the embodiment of their owners.  
Jon was about to go back to reading his book when he felt two small but calloused hands darken his vision. He shivered as he felt delicate lips ghost over the skin just below his ear.  
“Guess who?”  
Jon rolled his closed eyes, “The only other person with apposable thumbs.”  
Arya laughed quietly as she tilted his head back and beamed down towards Jon.  
“I guess I can’t exactly be sneaky when it’s just the two sleepy heads, you, and I?”  
Jon smiled, “You can definitely be sneaky, but you never do so when it comes to me.  
Arya quirked an eyebrow, “And, do tell me why?”  
Jon smiled softly, “Because you said we’d stick together, remember?”  
Arya stormy brown eyes softened as she nodded, “Of course.”  
Arya released a slight yelp as Jon pulled her over the couch and into his lap so she was straddling him. Jon’s hands rested on her lower back as he studied her features. Arya had always been compelling to Jon. Her heart shaped face, stormy brown eyes so like his own, and her wicked smile. Arya was the most stunning person in the world to Jon, and he was the luckiest person in the world to call her his.  
Arya tilted her head and she viewed his actions quizzically, “Got something on my face?”  
Jon nodded, “Yeah, you have the prettiest eyes in the world.”  
Arya rolled her eyes, “Okay… someone been drinking too much ale?”  
Jon gave her a mock shocked look, “Can’t I compliment my girlfriend?”  
Arya’s cheeks slightly flushed as she smiled while looking away. Jon loved it when she did that. Arya had never really been one for shows of affection, especially when it came to Jon. But Jon loved showering her with affection, because after all she had done for him, she deserved to know how special she really was.  
Stroking her cheek, he smiles, “I love you Arya.”  
She met his gaze with a small smile, “I love you too Jon, more than anything.”  
With this their lips met as Jon sighed in contentment. Arya really was his favorite.


End file.
